


They both needed a good rest

by Cyko_Kyo



Series: MCYT Oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Starvation, Tommy is tired, Tommy lives under techno’s basement, Tommy needs a hug, Trauma, bad health, hes scared and sad, techno is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyko_Kyo/pseuds/Cyko_Kyo
Summary: Tommy was running low on food under Technoblade’s house. He needed to get some, but Techno caught himI’m very bad at summaries lol
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	They both needed a good rest

Tommy has been hiding under Techno's house for about a week now. The food that he got the first day was starting to running low, and some of it was already rotten. He needed to go out there and get something to eat, or he will die. But if he went out and Techno sees him, he would die too. So he needed to be quick and discret. He made a plan : listen to the footsteps and the door, to know when the piglin hybrid was out. He smiled at his « unfailable » plan. He waited for about two hours when the door finally closed. He quickly got on top of the ladder and broke the stone. No sounds.

———

Technoblade needed some gunpowder, and decided to wait for the night to come. He went down to say hello to Bob, the only cow that survived to Fundy, in his basement when he smelt a rather unpleasent scent. It's been a while since he checked his cow, as well as Moon and Hubert, his skeleton (that he didn't really liked) and his zombified piglin, both wearing a Jack 'o' lantern. So he supposed it would be their fault.

When the moon was up in the sky, he decided it would be the time for him to go. It was just when he found a creeper, about five minutes later, that he noticed the lack of weapons. He put them in a chest when he was reading. The voices started to laugh at him as he groaned an head back to his home.

He was on the stairs to his front door when he heard something inside. No, it wasn't Edward, and it wasn't Phil (who was in l'manberg). He quietly opened the door and peeked at the source of the noise. A -very- dirty, blond boy, with a missing shoe and holes in his shirt. Also, he stank.

"Tommy ?" the older called.

Tommy eyes widend as he let everything he holded fall onto the floor. They both stared at each other.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Tommy, what are you doing here ? And why are you stealing my stuff ?"

"I'm sorry, I'll- I'm going to go-" the blond started before falling on the hard floor. Fortunatly, Techno was fast enough to catch him in time.

"Are you okay?"  
No response. Tommy passed out in his arms.

God, he smelled bad. And he was too thin. Why was he so light ? Techno looked at the pile of stuff he tried to take. The first thing he thought it was going to be were ores, weapons, or valuable things. But no, it was only food. 

He carefully put the passed out child on the floor, his back against the wall, and put his huge cape as a blanket on him.

He went to put everything back in their chests, but then something hit him. The scent. He looked around him to find a hole, probably where Tommy was hiding. That was the actual source of stench he noticed earlier.

He went down the hole, and what he saw disgusted him. Really, even the blood he had on his hands after chopping the head of an enemy was a lot more pleasent then that.

There was urine on the floor and walls, as well as vomit and the bed was in shreds. He saw a chest and decided to open it. Why did he do that.

Thhe only there was in there was rotten and half eaten. That explained a part of why he was sick. There was also a coat in it. Wilbur's coat. Techno thought it was with buried Wilbur in his grave, Tommy didn't dig just to get it, did he ? There was a compass, too.

That was all, really. Just some insects, small animals and other,... Things.

He took the compass and coat, those where the only things that belonged to Tommy. He needed to clean them, which he could do when the younger boy was sleeping.

He put some blocks back to cover the hole, and took Tommy to an actual bed, one near his fireplace.

While he went to grab the boy, Tommy said something in his sleep.

"'m sorry, Dream..."

Techno's head peeked at that. Dream ? Wasn't he supposed to stay with Tommy in his exile ? Wasn't he supposed to protect Tommy ?

He washed the cloth and compass, that were now smelling better. I mean, you couldn't do worse even if you wanted to anyway.

When he finished, the sun was starting to rise. I guess I'll have to go get the gunpowder tomorrow, he thought. But for now, he has to protect Tommy.

Speaking of which, the boy was waking up. 

———

He was curled up in the confortable bedsheets. Confortable bedsheets? Where was he? He jolted awake, and look around him. He first saw a fireplace. White walls, supported by wooden beams. Then, he saw a pink hair. Oh no.

"Tommy, you're awake?"

What can he answer? Of course he was awake, he moved and made sounds with the sheets. But Techno wasn't looking at him, so he could fake sleeping and avoid the situation? But if he knew he was lying, what would he do to him?  
There were so many questions in his head, answering one by another. He just stood still, facing the piglin hybrid.

Techno heard sounds behind him, and assumed Tommy was awake. When, after posing a question, there were no sounds, he looked behind him to see a frozen Tommy.

"Are you okay there?"

Tommy couldn't say anything. No, he wasn't ok, but he doesn't want to bother him.

"There is soup on the table over there. Go eat, you need it." The pink haired man said. 

Tommy got up, well, tried to as he fell on the floor. Techno was quick to go at his side.

"Hey, you're okay Tommy?" How many times did he say that now?  
"My- my foot hurts.."

They both looked at his foot, the one without a shoe. The sock was torned apart and you could easily see blood through it. Techno got up to get bandages while Tommy stayed on the floor, still shocked by what just happened and by the sight of his foot. When did it get bad?

Was it when he walked through the forest to get wood? When he mined to get iron? When he woke up in the ocean? Or was it when he fell from that tower and land on that little pond?  
It's probably all of that if he was being honest.

Techno came back with the bandages and a few healing potions. He started to work, Tommy sometimes wincing when the older applied the potion on the foot. It was done quite fast honestly, so they just sat in front of each other in an rather awkward silence. Tommy wanted to avoid eye contact, and Techno kinda did too. He just went to get the soup on the table to give it to the blonde, earning a small "thanks".

"So huhhh," Techno started "What are you doing in my house?"

Tommy didn’t know what to do. Should he lie? He certainly didn’t want pity. But, Techno wasn’t really someone that gives pity, was he? Maybe if he said the truth Techno would help him? But what he he thought he was weak instead? What if he refused to keep that broken child? That poor, poor child who went through hell multiple times. That poor, poor child, who saw his brother being killed by their father after he blowed up the nation they created and fought for together. That poor, poor child who deserved a break from all those stupid wars, but couldn’t get one.  
Would Techno help him, or get rid of him?  
What if, what if-

"Tommy, can you hear me? Calm down."

He was shaking and crying. Why was he crying? God, he was so pathetic. Nobody would want a pathetic, broken child.

"I-" he stuttered "I’m going to go now, thank you for healing my foot." He said, still looking down.

"Tommy, you can’t just go in that state." Techno started, "Go eat your soup before it gets cold, but we need to talk about all of this after, okay?"

Tommy didn’t respond anything, just went to the table and ate. It was good. He already forgot, but it was for food that he went up originally. He was starving.  
When he finished the soup, he -finally- looked at Technoblade. He seemed different? Oh yeah, he changed his clothes. He remembered when Techno visited him that he tried to show him that. But of course, Tommy took the advantage of the blood god taking off his armor and punched him. What a fool.

"You’re finished?"  
"Y-yeah, I am." He responded.

Techno put his book down and sit on a chair in front of Tommy.

"So, I think you need to explain me some things." The pinkette started.  
"There might be a lot" The blonde let out white a small chuckle.

"I have time" Techno simply responded, sipping into his tea.

Tommy looked at Technoblade for a good few seconds, did he actually cared? Maybe he did. He smiled and looked down at his tea before inhaling and say everything that happened in exile, and before exile. Even before that Techno joined the SMP. Things that needed to be said out loud. Things that were hard to say. Things that happened that were too much to support for an adult. Things that were too much for a sixteen year old.

If Tommy broke down multiple times during his speech, Techno didn’t say anything, exept things to confort the little boy.

Once Tommy finished, he passed out on the table, too tired after everything that happened that day. Techno brought him to his bed and watched him sleep for a bit.

The voices were silent until now, when one of them said, quote on quote: "How the fuck did he went through all that shit?"  
They all started to come back, agreeing with the first one. Techno asked them if they could be quieter for the night, even if he doubted that they were going to listen. Surprisingly, they did, and asked Techno to protect the boy before he fell asleep.

Of course I’ll protect him, he thought to them before closing his eyes. The voices seemed to be happy and let him rest, only signing some quiet song to put him to sleep.

They both needed a good rest.


End file.
